wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sobek(VanquishedHydra4844)
Biography/Backstory: Sobek was born to Queen Kalahari of the SandWings after she had a romantic fling with a misfit SeaWing named Crocodile. Crocodile moved on several months after they met, leaving Kalahari with an egg and a dragonet she didn't want. Kalahari named him Sobek after the Egyptian crocodile god, and considered drowning him, but decided not to, because he was her dragonet, even if she hadn't meant to have him in the first place. Sobek grew up with his half-siblings, Sekhmet and Dingo, as well as his mother and stepfather, King Heatstroke. Heatstroke tended to have a drinking problem, and often got drunk, after which he would abuse his dragonets, but usually targeted Sobek. Kalahari joined in as well, teaching Sekhmet, her only daughter, that Sobek was a disgrace, because, in reality, that was what he was to her. One day, Sekhmet, coming back to the palace after a long and frustrating day of hunting during which she hadn't caught anything, tore off the end of Sobek's tail in a rage. Heatstroke entered, drunk, as usual, and beat Sobek up. Kalahari was there, but she didn't try to stop them, instead watching as her mate and her daughter beat up her youngest son. Whenever they had guests over, Kalahari would lock Sobek up in the palace dungeons, and not feed him or visit him or talk to him, or anything, instead acting like he never existed. There were never any guards, because Sobek was deemed to much of a weakling to fight back. Sobek was never allowed to leave the palace, for fear of what the other SandWings would think about the royal family if he was seen. For the first seven years of his life, Sobek was treated like a prisoner. Then he escaped. He managed to sneak out of the palace via using the old SandWing arena entrance, which he'd discovered one day while he was trapped in the dungeons. Sobek flew to the Scorpion Den. While there, he made friends with a NightWing named Bloodclaw, who later betrayed him, leading to him running away from the Kingdom of Sand altogether. He ended up in the Kingdom of the Sea, where he met a beautiful dark green SeaWing named Waterfall, who happened to be the SeaWing princess. Wary of her, and not willing to trust another dragon easily after what happened, he slowly built a friendship with Waterfall, who, he found out, had run away from the Royal life. Several months later, Sobek became part of the Black Sharks, a group of SeaWing pirates who wanted to overthrow the SeaWing queen and replace her with the queen's son, Kraken. Waterfall became part of the group as well. Sobek took fighting lessons from General Turbulence, Axolotl, an albino SeaWng, and Gyrfalcon, a SeaWing SkyWing hybrid who was unable to fly or swim, but could still fight. Soon, he became so good at fighting that he became second-command of the Black Shark's armies, second only to General Turbulence. He and Waterfall later adopted an orphaned SeaWing SandWing hybrid named Whirlwind. Sobek told Waterfall that he was going to be the best father that Whirlwind could possibly have, nothing like Heatstroke. And he was. Appearance: Sobek is a dusty gold color, with a mostly SandWing build, except for his tail and the SeaWing fins on his back. He has brown eyes, no tail barb, and and a tan colored Crest. His tail is the same color as his scales, and his SeaWing stripes are a light tan color. The fins on his back are the same tan color as his crest. His wings are a dark sienna color, with wave patterns on their undersides. Sobek wears an earring that looks like Qibli's earring in his right ear. Abilities: Sobek can survive a long time without water, like all SandWings, breathe fire, and speak a little bit of Aquatic using his tail stripes. Personality: Sobek doesn't trust other dragons very easily, thanks to what Bloodclaw did. He is also very scared of being abused again, and he gets nervous around other dragons, paranoid that they're thinking of ways to try and hurt him. He doesn't like being made fun of, being alone, or being in small, enclosed spaces(claustrophobia). Sobek's anxiety usually lead to him having nervous breakdowns, or becoming snappy, irritatable, and aggressive. The few dragons who have managed to earn his trust know that they shouldn't do anything to break it, because with Sobek, unlike other dragons, his trust in them is fragile, and once someone does something that destroys his trust in that particular dragon, Sobek almost never is able to recover from the fact that that particular dragon failed him. Sobek is a very loyal individual. Relationships: Kalahari: Sobek is terrified of, and hates his mother for allowing Heatstroke and Sekhmet to abuse him, as well as acting like he didn't exist. Heatstroke: Sobek hates Heatstroke for abusing him. Sekhmet: Sobek loaths Sekhmet even more than Heatstroke because he still can't believe that she tore off part of his tail, and hates her for that. Dingo: Sobek had a relatively good relationship with his older brother, but didn't really interact with him much. Bloodclaw: Sobek is unsure about how he feels about Bloodclaw's betrayal. Crocodile: Sobek is unsure how he feels about his father, because he never met him, but he thinks that Crocodile was a good dragon, unlike some others. Waterfall: Sobek loves Waterfall like she was the sister and mother figure he never had. He would do anything for her, and if she ever told him to go jump off a cliff and swim to the Deep Palace to rescue her brother all by himself, he would gladly do so. Whirlwind: Sobek would do anything for his adoptive daughter, and promised her that he would try to be the best father she could possibly have. Trivia: * Sobek has a morbid fascination with crocodiles and alligators. * He has a pet crocodile named Feraclesius von Ichan Scalelegs the Twenty Third. For short, he calls him Feracles. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:SeaWings